ITS FAMILY TIME
by sweety.cid
Summary: its my new story all bout rajvi ,abhirika,dareya etc thoda gana wana bhi dala hai Friends meri puri stry mere account se delete ho gayi. iss liye maine wapas update kiya bydway chap2 is updated 1 more to go . usse agle sunday tak update kar dungi n my HTEKMBH bhi r and r LAST CHAP POSTED...
1. Chapter 1

HEY ! ON THE REQUEST SOME ONES AM WRITING THIS OS ON RAJVI

IT WILL BE ABOUT 2-3 CHAPTERS AND THIS TIME I WILL UPDATE SOON TOO

NOW READ IT N TELL ME HA

_**ITS FAMILY TIME**_

**Note ; Here AbhiRika , DaReYa , RajVi r married .**

Let's Start

**(all the Jodi's are at purvi's home . All are getting bored .)**

Abhijeet: Arey ! bahut bore ho raha hai.

Tarika: Kyun na hum koi game khele.

Abhijeet: Arey wah tarika jee , kya idea diya hai .

Daya: Ha bhai tumhe to bhabhi ki baat humesha sahi lagegi na.

**(All laugh while abhijeet n tarika blush badly )**

Rajat: arey par kaunsa game .

Purvi: Kyu na hum truth and dare khele .

Rajat: Ha not a bad idea.

Shreya; Ok to phir mai bottle leke aati hu .

All: ok

**(they start playing first the bottle stops on abhijeet n purvi has to ask abhijeet )**

Purvi: Toh sir Truth or Dare

Abhijeet: Truth

Purvi: Okay, toh sir aapne tarika ko peheli bar date par kab aur kaha le gaye the .

Tarika: yeh yeh kaisa sawal hai.

Purvi; sawal tho sawal hai.

Abhijeet: arey par

Purvi: no par war ok ab ab aap jaldi se jawas diji ye sir

Abhijeet: Mai tarika ko date par lakeview resort par le gaya tha 22nd nov ko.

[Purvi luks at tarika , who nods while blushing]

Shreya: challo challo continue karo.

**(Bottle rotates and stops on purvi n rajat all has to ask purvi question)**

Rajat: So, Truth or dare .

Purvi: Dare.

Rajat: Badi himmat hai ha

Purvi: ha kyu

Daya: Jaldi rajat

Rajat: Yes, yes sir, toh purvi tum ammmmmm ha dance

Purvi: kya

All: ha ha ha dance purvi dance

Purvi: par dance...

Rajat: ha , college mai to bahut acha dance karti thi

Purvi: aa aap ko kisne bataya

Rajat: Purvi jaldi we are waiting

Purvi: OKAY OKAY par kaunsa gaana

Rajat: Uska bandobast mai karta hu **(he stands up n start singing a song)**

Rajat: _**You know she like the drama  
Yeah she is sexy mama  
When she dance everybody go o o O! (x2)**_

Purvi stands n start walking towards rajat_****_

_**Haan, dekho bholi kitni  
Utni par tedhi cheez hai  
Baatein kare hai kadwi-kadwi  
Phir bhi lazeez hai**_

_**Ittar gulaabon wali  
Bottle sharabon wali  
Total tabahi wala scene hai **_

Rajat pulls purvi towards himself a cute eyelock_****_

_**Adaayein badi funky  
Kare hai nautanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai  
Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai (x2)  
**_**  
**Purvi: _**Ho table bajaa ke gaaun  
Chadh jaaun kursi pe  
Poori karun main manmaaniyaan  
Chaahe samajh lo nashe ka ye nateeja hai ya  
Pagalpan ki nishaniyaan**_

She is dancing looking at all but..._****_

_**Ittar gulaabon wali  
Bottle sharabon wali  
Total tabaahi wala scene hai**_

She turns n gives a very loving , filled with love look to her loving but still a bit type of the angry young man types husband [ guys here you can imagine the early early looks of rajat]_****_

_**Adaayein badi funky  
Kare hai nautanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai  
Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai (x2)  
**_**  
**Rajat :_**Naina donali se kyun goli maare kishton mein **_he pulls her n puts her hand on his heart_**  
Kaahe naa jhatke se jaan le  
Moti ki maala leke  
Gori gori japte hain  
Tu bhi humara kabhi naam le**_ she blushes looking at him _****_

_**Laakhon karodon wala, tan tera sone jaisa**_ he moves his hand from her forehead to her fingers holds her hand looking in her eyes _**  
Man se chhokariya tu mean hai**_ pushes her slowly_****_

_**Adaayein badi funky  
Kare hai nautanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai  
Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai **_

_****__**Adaayein badi funky  
Kare hai nautanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai  
Ho badi-badi aankhein hain aansuon ki tanki  
Ye chhori badi drama queen hai **_

both are hugging eachother

Purvi blushed a lot

ALL: Wooooooooooooooooo wow superb purvi rajat cool yaar

**(Purvi is blushing badly as well as rajat)**

Daya: rajat hume ye pata nahi tha ki tum...

Shreya: Ki aap itna acha gate hai aur tu bhi **(to purvi who was only smiling ) **

Purvi: mai kya

Shreya : tu itna acha dance karti hai aur gati bhi hai yaar

Purvi ;wo to bus aise hi

Rajat: guys mai bhi hu yaha and for your kind info hum game khel rahe the

Purvi: ha ha hum game con continue karte hai (**all laugh seeing the red tingh on her cheeks n Rajat laughed too)**

Abhi: arey arey ! bhaut der hogayi hai hume chalna chahiye

Tarika: ha ha hume chalna chahiye

Purvi: arey bhai kuch aur der ruk jaiye na plz bhabhi plz

Daya: arey ab bhaut der hogayi hai purvi

Rajat: sir plz plz kuch aur samay ruk jayiye

Ek ek kam kijiye aap yahi dinner kijiye na

Purvi: ha bhai's aap log dinner karke jaiye na

Daya: ha baba thik hai

Purvi: That's great toooooooo mai jake dinner banati hu

( saying thus she goes into the kitchen. While others stay back)

Tarika n Shreya together: hum dono purvi ki madat karte hai .

(They also went now only the gents were there so let see what will they do to overcome the boringness present there.)

(Daya asks to rajat who was busy looking at purvi who was cooking)

Daya: to rajat tum kuch batao purvi ke bare mai

Rajat:( dreamingly) wo bahut sweet hai , strong hai, sunder hai, ha kabhi kabhi gussa ho jati hai par gusse mai aur khoobsurat lagti hai , uss jaisi pyarri aur koi nahi hai iss duniya mai to nahi aurrrrrrrr ha who saree mai bahut aachi dikhti hai (sadly) par humari duty mai to kabhi kabar hi dekh pata hu usse saree mai par ha usse dekhe bina mera din nahi jata

Daya: haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( rajat realizes n comes out of his dreamworld)

Yaar abhi ye to apni behna par fida ho gaya PHD kar dali uss pe

Abhi: pyaar hoti hi aisi cheez hai kyu

Daya: ha bhai (looking at shreya)

A/N – hiiiiiiiiii friends I hope aap ko ye story achi lag rahi hai

Bus aur ek chap iss story ko complete karne keliye

Aur meri wo story **HUM TUM EK KAMRE MAI BAND HO** ka bhi jaldi hi update karungi actually mujhe time bahut kam hota hai aur chap bade bade type karne ko bhi waqt lagata hai projects mai itni phasi hui hu ki type karhi nahi pati upar se exams bhi jaldi hi hai meri so wish me luck

Aur ha all rajvi lovers aur baki sab bhi review karna jarur

Waiting for ur reviews

Aap sab ki

BYEEEEEEEE!


	2. DaReYa ka romance n sum suspence

Ye habib ke liye hope the names right

FRIENDS IM REALLY TOO SRY MERI STRY PURI KI PURI APNE AAP DELETE HOGAI WID REVIEWS SO MUJHE USSE DOBARA POST KARNA PADA

(SOBBING)MERE PURE 20 REVIEWS SARE DELETE HO GAYE

YAAR AB TO AAP LOGON KO HI MUJHE WAPAS REVIEWS KARNE PADENGE...

MAI TO KUCH NAHI KAR SAKTI

SO MAIRA KAAM AAP LOGONKE LIYE STRY LIKHNA HAI  
HERE'S YOUR STORY

KAISI LAGI JARUR BATANA HA MUJHE

Recap-the jodis are at rajvi's home they play the truth n dare game then after it starts raining and rajvi forces them to have dinner till then. All the boys were getting bore so they ask rajat bout purvi n he also dreamingly told them now lets see next :

Purvi: khana tayir hai chaliye sab

Abhi: wah bhai sach mai bahut bhook lagi hai

Daya: abhi (angrily) tumne meri line churali.

Abhi:kyu sirf tumhe hi bhook lag sakti hai .

Daya(angrily)abhi...

Shreya: daya abhi sir aap log jaldi chaliye khana taiyar hai.

Purvi: rajat (gets scolded by purvi)

Rajat:arey yaar plz ek sirf ek.

Purvi: Noways ,aap ko ek bhi nahi milega

(Now to be told rajat was trying to take some pieces of the Bhajiyas (pakode yaar )n while doing so got caught red handed by purvi)

Rajat came to the hall to call all (arey wah! Teen teen rhyming words vry gud )

Daya: kya hua rajat ye chera kyu utar gaya tumhara

Rajat:Sab aap ki wajhase sir aap ne hi mujhe bejha na pakode lane keliye aur dekhiye purvi ne mujhe daat diya

Shreya : chaliye sab khana khana hai ya nahi .

All; ha aaye

(purvi was still angry wid rajat )(bechara rajat but wo bahut aacha lag raha ho ga na tension mai)

All seat n have dinner

Then all were sitting in living room chatting n waiting for d barish to get over

Suddenly abhi sees that DaReYa are missing

HERE in a room daYa sees shreyA alone

Daya: kya kar rahi ho shreya .

Shreya :ku...kuch nahi daya w wo bas

Daya now was getting romantic seeing her nervousness

Shreya got up frm the bed n was going to go when daya held her hand .

Shreya got shocked n tried to free her hand .

Sherya:da...daya me..mera hath chodiye na

Daya: um...hu nahi (sedative tone )

Shreya:daya plz na...

Daya: shreya tum janti hona meri pakadse chutna tumhari bas ki baat nahi hai

(she still tried to get freed from his grip ,but he was not ready to leave her )

Daya : okay mai tumhe mai chod dunga par meri ek condition hai

Shreya: k...kya shart h...hai aapki .

Daya: simple si hi shart hai bas...

Shreya: b..bas...

Daya: bas sab ke samne tumhe mujhe I LOVE YOU kehena hoga.

Shreya: k..kya ma..mai ye ye nahi kar sakti .

Daya; karna to padega warna...

Shreya; wa...warna

Daya ; warna , ummmm challo chodo

(he left her n walked away. )

Shreya: arey arey da daya ...suniye to

(he was going to get out of the room , but but arey ye kya shreya ne daya ka hath pakadke usse rockliya)

Daya; shreya mera hath chodo

Shreya: nahi mujhe mera jawab chahiye .

Daya: kiss sawal ka jawab .

Shreya : aap aap ruck kyu gaye the tab, ha kuch hua kya.

Daya: nahi k..kuch nahi

(frm down abhi calls)

Abhi: daya ,shreya jaldi neeche aao.

Daya: ha , (to shreya) abhi hume neeche bula raha hai chalo.

Shreya:arey arey daya suniye to(n she to goes down)

Abhi:to aaj na mai bahut bore ho raha hu.

Tarika: wo kyu .

Abhi: arey tum ladkiya apne gosips mai gum hoti ho ye daya to apne WHATSAPP,HIKE etc etc mai ghusa hua hota hai aur mai aur bichara rajat yaha bore ho jate hai .

Purvi: to hum kya kare bhai .

Abhi: hum ek game khelenge, ye maine aur rajat na milkar kuch chits banaye hai ,hum sab ek ek karke inn chits ko lenge,

Rajat: aur phir un chits mai job hi likha ho ga wo uss insane ko karna padega ...manjoor.

(all girls think n say)

All girls : manzoor.

Abhi: daya tum...

Daya: ab ...ha thik hai abhi chalo lets play.

(abhi forwards the chits bowl n all take the chits n start reading them)

Tarika : abhi truth n dare mai shreya aur daya winner the na to phir hum unhe hi 1st chance dete hai.

Rajat: ladies first

Abhirika: ha shreya chalo batao tumhari chit mai kya aya hai .

Shreya :(hesitating a bit) wo sir wo...meri chit aap aap

Khud hi pad lijiyena.

Tarika: ok lao chit mai likha hai ki ,tumhe na *********************

In front of all.

All (except daya arey daya ko to shock laga ho ga na apni biwi ki chit mai aisa kuch likha hai ye sunke) woooooooooooooooooooo! Com'on shreya

A/N – HUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CHALO TO KAISI LAGI ...

ACTUALLY I WANTED TO THANK EVRYONE SEPERATLY BUT WO MERI PURI KI PURI STRY DELETE HOGAYI NA TO AB KISIKA NAAM BHI YAAD NAH MUJHE

BUT AAP LOG MANAGE KAR LIGIYE

EK AUR CHAP KARNE WALI HU MAI ISS STRY KA KUYKI MUJHE TIME NAHI MILTA BIG CHAP LIKHNE KE LIYE SO...U KNOW NA RE...

HA AGAR KISSI KO KOI ALAG STRY CHAHIYE TO MUJHE BATAYIYE IM WILLING TO WRITE BUT AAP KO USS KE LIYE XMAS TAK WAIT KARNA HOGA USS STRY KE LIYE...

PASAND AAYA KI NAHI HA .

REVIEW PLZ ATLEAST 35 DONO CHAPS KE LIYE PLZ PLZ

WAITING 4 UR REVIEWS

AAPKI LUV YA


	3. CONFESSION AUR CONFUSION

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! EVERYONE SO AB LETS START.

Recap:daya thoda romantic ho raha tha phir usse kuch ho jata hai aur wo usse chod ke jata hai ...then the chits game... shreya ka 1st chance usski chit mai kuch shocking likha hota hai jisse sunkar daya shock ho jata hai...

AB AAGE :-

Shreya: KYA ma...mai aisa nahi kar sakta.

Daya: Ha...ha shreya aisa nahi kar sakti...

Abhi: Daya yehi shreya ka dare hai ...aur usse wo pura karna hi hoga .

Daya: par...

Taru: no par war ...shreya chalo aapna dare pura karo...

Shreya: par...(luks at all) thik hai mai...mai karungi

(taking a deep breath)daya jara aap...

Daya: ha ..thik hai...(he moves towards her...).

(daya was standing in front of her she was also standing right in front of him. She started saying)

Shreya: Daya,aaj mai shayad iss dare ki wajhase hi sahi aapse mafi mangna chatihu i...im really sorry daya maine jane-anjane mai hi sahi aapko bahut hurt kiya .aapne har bar mujhe samjha . aapne kabhi mujhe kisi baat ke liye force nahi kiya .khud ki feelings ko apne dil mai dafna diya .shadi ke baad do baar mujhpar ilzam lage the par har baar aapne mera sath diya sare sabot mere khilaf the sare officers bhi par aapne mera sath diya aap abhijeet sir se bhi ladh pade the meri wajha se ...

Par aaj kuch confess bhi karna chati hu mai ma..mai sachmai aapse bahut pyaar karne lagi hu I ve really started loving you . Kya...kya aap mujhe aapna banayege.

_**Na kuch pucha na kuch manga tune dil se diya jo diya**_

_**Na kuch bola na kuch tola muskurake diya jo diya...**_

_**Tu hi dhoop tu hi chaya tuhi aapna paraya**_

_**Aur kuch na jaanu bas itan mai jaanu**_

_**Tujh mai rab dhikta hai yaara mai kya karu**_

_**Tujh mai rab dhikta hai yaara mai kya karu**_

_**sajde sar jhukta hai yaara mai kya karu**_

_**Tujh mai rab dhikta hai yaara mai kya karu**_

_**Sajde sar jhukta hai yaara mai kya karu**_

Daya(he was shocked )

(shreya ki aakhho mai aasu the .she did'nt want to let them flow she was about to wipe them but ,a hand held her hand it was none other than daya )

Daya: kya hua shreya ro kyu rahi ho tum...

Shreya: nahi...nahi daya aisi koi baat nahi hai...

Daya: wo sab wapia yaad aagaya na tumhe ..

Shreya: daya wo sab bhulna mere liye aasan nahi hai ...wo sab maine maine aapko kitna hurt kiya hai par par aapne har bar mujhe maaf kar diya na hi kabhi gussa kiya ... you know ur forgiveness hurts me more than it consoles me .

FLASHBACK

It was the engagement of siddhart n shreya but as in the episode sid was missing n daya went to find him he got to know that sid is a criminal *chotusa twist guys*

He caught Sid n brought him in the hall were the engagement was there he exposed everything bout Sid to all present there all were very angry on himsid was taken away by police, but shreya's mom said that shreya ki sagai to hoke rahegi chahe kisi aur se hi kyunahi

So then abhi said that daya will marry shreya n as he exposed bout sid n saved their daughters life they agreed n un dono ki sagai ho jati hai

Aur kuch dino ke baad shaddi bhi ho gayi UN dono ki...

Unki suhagraat mai describe karungi wid dialogue:-

Shreya room mai baithi hoti hai daya ata hai aur phir usse keheta hai

Shreya ab dekho humari shaddi hogai hai aur...

(Shreya cuts daya with) daya sir mai maine...

Daya: kyat tum tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti shreya ha

Shreya:daya sir maine humesha se hi aapko chaaha hai par ab..ab mai aapko nahi chati sir I..i hope u'll understand , ki..ki maine ye shaddi SIRF(stressing on the word SIRF) aur SIRFma ke liye hi ki hai .

Daya: par..Par ye sab tumne aapni ma ke liye hi kiya SIRF aapni ma ke liye ...

Shreya: ha sir, ma ko heart ki problem hai aur unhe koi bhi jhatka hum nahi de sakte ...mai ye sab aapko issliye batarahi hu kyounki agar maa ke saamne kuch kehena ho to plz ye sab yaad rakhiye ga ...

Daya: par shreya tum to mujhse pyaar...

Shreya: ha sir mai aapse bhaut pyaar karti THI par jab meri sahddi tey ho gayi to mujhe aapko bhulna pada... jise mai pyaar kai=rti thi uss insane kuch bhi nahi kaha jab maine sabko bataya ki miri sagayi hone wali hai ...9she took a deep breath) iss ka matlab to yehi tha na ki wo insane mujhse pyaar nahi karta ...sir maine bhaut intezar kiya ki aap confess karenge par nahi aapne kabhi nahi ,na hi kabhi aapne ye jataya ki aap ke dil mai mere liye kuch hai bas issliye maine ha kardi shaadi ke liye...

Daya: (wid a heavy heart) th...thik hai shreya mai bhi ab tumhe kabhi kissi baat ke liye force nahi karunga ...mujhe khushi hui ki tumne aapne dil ki baat mujhe saaf saaf batadi ...(trying to change the topic)challo tum jao change karke aao mai bhi change karta hu ...

(after some time she came she was wearing a simple top n trackpant , he was sitting on the bed when he saw her he was lost in her ...

Then she came to him n was calling him)

Shreya:daya sir daya sir ...sir kaha kho gaye aap...

Daya: wo..wo kuch nahi mai kuch..kuch soch raha tha .

Shreya: chaliye hum so jate hai .

Daya: shreya , tum janti ho na ki humari shaadi ho chuki hai to...

Shreya confused) to kya daya sir ..

Daya: to mujhe tum daya khekar bula sakti ho , actually tumhe bulana chahiye kyouki humari shaadi ho chuki hai na

Shreya: ha...par mai..mai aisa nahi kar sakti aap mere senior hai ,thik hai...daya

FLASHBACK OVER

Daya: Shreya kya hua ...

All others: daya, daya sir say yes com'on yes .

Shreya pulled daya out in the balcony in the rain he hesitated but came out he did'nt want to come so .she started singing while slowly dancing swaying her body in rain.

Shreya_: __**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)**_

_**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge  
Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa  
**_

Then she moves towards daya n takes his hand in hers n again start singing.

Shreya: _**Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_**  
**  
kitna ajeeb hai na humara rishta ,par pata nahi mujhe kya hogaya .shayad pyaar...

_**Tera mera rishta hai kaisa  
Ik pal door gawara nahi  
Tere liye har roz hai jeete  
Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi  
Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina  
Har saans pe naam tera**_

She screams :I LOVE YOU DAYA I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUU A LOTTTTTTTT...

Daya hugs her n says : I LOVE YOU TOO SHREYA A LOT...

Taru: daya shreya ne tumhare liye gaana gaya to tumhe bhi kuch karna hoga na

Daya: ha ,jaroor

_**Aisa laga mujhe pehli dafaa  
Tanha main ho gaya yaara  
Hoon pareshan sa main  
Ab ye kehne ke liye**_

He pulls her towards himself n says_****_

_**Tu zaroori sa hai mujhko zinda rehne ke liye  
Ho.. tu zaroori (tu zaroori)  
sa hai mujhko (sa hai mujhko)  
zinda rehne ke liye (zinda rehne ke liye..)**_

He looks in her eyes n moves forward , both were drenched wet _****_

_**Dhadke aankhon mein dil mera  
Jab qareeb aaun tere  
Mm.. dekhoon main jab bhi aaina  
Haan tu hi roobaroo rahe mere.**_

Our Rajat n abhijeet also go in the rain n dareya separate daya also joins abhi n rajat

Trio: _**Aisa laga mujhe pehli dafaa  
Tanha main ho gaya yaara**_

_**Ho.. aisa laga mujhe pehli dafaa  
Tanha main ho gaya yaara  
Hoon pareshan sa main  
Ab ye kehne ke liye  
Tu zaroori sa hai mujhko zinda rehne ke liye  
Ho.. tu zaroori (tu zaroori)  
sa hai mujhko (sa hai mujhko)  
zinda rehne ke liye (zinda rehne ke liye)**_

The boys pull their darlings in the rain.

Girl trio:_** Aisa laga mujhe pehli dafaa  
Tanha main ho gayi yaara**_

_**Ho.. aisa laga mujhe pehli dafaa  
Tanha main ho gayi yaara  
Hoon pareshan si main  
Ab ye kehne ke liye  
Tu zaroori sa hai mujhko zinda rehne ke liye  
Ho.. tu zaroori (tu zaroori)  
sa hai mujhko (sa hai mujhko)  
zinda rehne ke liye (zinda rehne ke liye).**_

Abhi : ab agar daya ki lovestory set ho gayi hai to mai bhi kuch kehena chata hu

Dr tarika mai aapse bahut pyaar karta hu I LOVE U A LOT ... ye gaana maine aapke liye gaya tha tarika jee aap bhaut khoobsurat hai aur bhaut sweet hai samajhdar bhi bhaut hai aap issliye mujhe aapse pyaar hogaya love you a lot darling..._****_

Rajat: Purvi mai tumse bahut bhaut pyaar karta hu ab mai abhijeet sir ki tarah mai koi bada sa proposal speech nahi de sakta par innhi teen shabdo mai hi karraha hu ...I LOVE YOU

Taru: Abhijeet sachmai iss confession ki bhi jarurat hume nahi thi balke ...

Abhi: mai aapse pyaar karta hu aur ye confession, tohfen ye sari cheezen mai sirf aur sirf aapko khush dekhne ke liye karta hu .

Purvi: ha rajat hum dono to phele se hi shaadi shuda hai na ...

Rajat: phir bhi boldo na plz plz...

Purvi: thik hai I LOVE YOU RAJAT...(BLUSHING).

Daya: EVERYONE mujhe kuch khena hai shreya kya tum yaha aasakti ho..

Shreya comes there

Daya: shreya mai tumhe THANKS khena chata hu , THANK YOU ,THANK YOU A LOT.

Shreya: par kyu thanks kyu daya...

Daya: issliye kyuki tumne mujhe apna banaya tum bhaut aachi ho I LOVE YOU (he hugged her tightly)

ALL WERE HAPPY

A/N SOOOOOOOO FRIENDS AAPKO KAISI LAGI

HUSHHHHHHHHHH AB TO AS MUJHE BHAUT REQUEST MILLI THI KI DaReYa STRY LIKHNE KE LIYE TO MUJHE NA WAQT LAGA

SAB KO BADA WALA THANKS MAI SAB KO SEPRATLY THANKS NAHI KAR SAKTI SORRY BADA WALA SORRY

BHAUT SOCHNA PADA ISS CHAP KO LIKHNE KE LIYE ...

AUR SPECIAL THANKS TO PARISE22 KYUNKI USS NE MUJHE IDEA DIYA THA

AUR YE KYA MUJHE REVIEWS DAREYA STRYS LIKHNE KE LIYE MILE HAI PAR MUJHE TOPIC TO BATAYINA AISE SIRF SHIPS BATAKAR AAP NAINSAFI KAR RAHE HAI...

LOVE YOU...

YOURS AISHA


End file.
